Iggy's bad day
by Pickler96
Summary: What happens when Iggy has a bad day and 17 years of emotions take over and he leaves with one of his children never to be seen again. Or at least that's what he hoped. Slight Niggy. Rated t cause paranoid


Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride.

Summary: Bad things happen to Iggy. Then he snaps.

Ages: Angel 9, Gazzy 11, Nudge 16, Iggy, Max, Fang 17

Max's Pov

Iggy was having a really bad day. I feel so bad. At least he isn't letting it get him. Let's go over what happened.

Flashback: this morning

"Iggy get your sorry ass out of bed and to the kitchen NOW!!!" I yelled in my mom's house.

"Max language." She yelled.

"Sorry." I yelled back.

I heard thumps from upstairs. Hopefully Iggy. I heard thumps from upstairs. I hope Iggy got his sorry ass out of bed.

A muffeled cry came then loud thumps getting closer. I heard the unmistakable crack of a bone. I ran into the living room. Iggy wouldn't be this clumsy. Maybe Gazzy. Too late it was Iggy... he was just sitting there. In shock, hand over his nose, blood seeping through his hands.

"Mom. Gat the first aid kit." I yelled. Normally Iggy could fix/help any injury. Except his own. Being blind his other senses are enhanced and it must kill. My mom came running in. also did everybody else. Iggy's already red face turned even redder. Angel started laughing and soon everybody was laughing except Iggy. He opened his mouth to say something but started coughing. He coughed up blood on the already bloody towel. Everybody shut up. My mom and Fang sat him up from leaning against the stairs.

A few hours later we had gotten him fixed up. He wasn't talking to anybody. I wouldn't let him cook breakfast, but by lunch he was going insane. So I let him cook. Big mistake.

He was making Grilled cheese and tomato soup. First he turned on the wrong burner and burnt himself. Then he spilled Angel's soup. Later we were playing Monopoly and he got lost.

So now that you're all caught up. We (as in Me, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel) are all going for a long confusing flight. And Iggy isn't. So now I'm gonna go tell him. "Hey Ig." He just sat there, his blind eyes staring at the woods. "Were going on a flight, your gonna stay here."

"Why am I staying here." He mumbled.

"Because you're injured and..."

"I'm blind." He cut in.

"What? No. I'm worried. You've had a really tough day."

"No. I have been having a bad day but it doesn't end there. Every time you guys go off, I'm left behind and I don't complain. EVER!!"

"Iggy."

"No. I'm done. I'm leaving."

Iggy, don't hurt yourself like that. I didn't realize. I'll make changes."

"No I put up with it for long enough. 17 years to be exact.

"Iggy?" He ran inside and up to his room, slamming every door along the way. I made my decision. Let him do what he wants. He'll find out that he needs us.

Fang walked out and raised an eyebrow. "Iggy is leaving. I'm gonna let him. And it will prove that he needs us. Tell the others not to stop him." Fang nodded and left.

Iggy's pov

A bit of a secret. The flock has been sworn to secrecy. I and nudge are together. We have twins. One girl named lea and a boy named Mark. I packed a bag and grabbed about a thousand dollars. I walked over to their cribs. "Hey guys. I just want to let you know that I'm sorry. I tried. I really did. There's just too much bad history. I love you." I said then left.

I passed by someone in the hallway. I was almost to the door when Nudge called out. "Iggy." I kept walking. "Iggy stop if you ever want to hold your kids again." I stopped. She walked up behind me. "Take your daughter."

I turned around. "I can't my life will be too frenetic for a while."

"No take her. This way you won't turn into an ass."

"Fine." I walked over and took a sleeping lea from her.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Then stay another night."

"I can't if I stay one then I'll stay another and never leave."

"Then don't leave."

"Nudge-honey. I have to there is too much bad history." She leaned up and kissed me. We kissed for a good five minutes before we broke apart. I slung two back packs on and said "Remember. I love you." And I left and never looked back.


End file.
